Hyorinata Yuki
'First Name: ' Hyorinata 'Last Name: ' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' EirwynFrostSilver 'Nickname(s):' Hyo, Snowflake... come up with more and I'll add them 'DOB: ' March 9 'Age:' 18 'Affiliation: ' MedNin, Jounin, Baragakure, Yukigakure 'Shinobi Rank:' Jounin 'Occupation:' Kunoichi, MedNin 'Personality & Behavior:' She can be as calm and collected as a cold winter day, or as terrible as a snow storm, it really depends on what mood you catch her in. But for the most part she is rather happy, and collected, head first in her studies and research. She is quite approachable most of the time and is an optimist and opportunist, taking advantage of a situation to allow it to provide the best results. She is highly intelligent and a perfectionist, making sure that everything is properly recorded, the correct measurements are made and the doses are accurate. 'Appearance:' Ebony Hair, Chocolate eyes, pale skin, ruby lips and a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. She sometimes wears glasses, and in comparison to most jounin she is rather short. 'Chakra Nature:' Water, Wind, Ice 'Chakra Color: ' White/ Pale Blue 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Ninjutsu: Temporary Paralysis- Rank D Body Flicker- Rank D Silent Killing- Rank D Shadow Clone Jutsu- Rank B Iryo-Jutsu: '''Healing Technique- Rank C Mystical Palm Technique- Rank A Wide Healing- Rank B Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique- Rank A Chakra Scalpel- Rank A Delicate Illness Extraction Technique- Rank B Yin Healing Wound Destruction- Rank A Cell Activation Technique- Rank A Strength of a Hundred Seal- Rank S '''Hyoton: Hiding in Frost Technique- Rank D Demonic Ice Mirrors- Rank B Hyogan Domu- Rank B Certain-Kill Ice Spears- Rank B Ice Prison Technique- Rank C 'Weapons Inventory:' Jonin/ANBU (70) 'Databook:' 'Allies:' Akatori, Baragakure 'Enemies: ' Kirigakure Hunter Nin 'Background:' Hyorinata was born to a loving family, and although hunted due to their bloodline they lead an as close to normal life as possible. She followed in the footsteps of her brother Toshiro, and joined the Academy as soon as she could, and although her stature concerned most of the teachers, what she lacked in physical strength she made up for in speed. She excelled in races against her classmates, and was a brain to boot. Her mentality was the "brutes can't hit what they can't catch, and by out witting she slowly began to excel in combat, using her skill in ninjutsu, speed, intelligence, and chakra control to climb the rungs to graduate. But graduating was quite the difficult task, as her family was constantly on the move to avoid suspicion. She eventually made her way to the rank of genin in the Village Hidden in the Rain. But her family's stay in the Hidden Rain was short lived, as they had been discovered by Hunter Nin, after returning to the village after a few training sessions with her team they raided her home taking the lives of her parents, her brother was missing and she herself narrowly escaped only thanks to explosive thinking. She ran for days after that. Tired, frightened, weary, worried and malnourished she collapsed outside the gates of Baragakure. She awoke in the hospital under the care of Akatori, a Special Jounin who specialized in Iryo jutsus. And from then on Hyorinata trained under Akatori, because of her skill in chakra control Hyorinata excelled under Akatori's tutelage, becoming both a chunin and eventually a jounin of some renown within the ranks of Baragakure. 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' Lady Akatori ~ ��